The present disclosure relates to a high speed solenoid and, more particularly, to a high speed solenoid having enhanced response characteristics.
In general, a solenoid is a device in which a movable core moves in a linear mannerdue to a current flowing in a coil, to convert magnetic energy into kinetic energy. Solenoids are utilized in various industrial fields such as power devices, automobiles, hydraulic systems, etc.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a related art solenoid.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art solenoid includes an external fixed iron core 10, an internal fixed iron core 30, a movable iron core 40, and a coil 20.
In the related art solenoid, when a current is applied to the coil 20, attractive force works between the movable iron core 40 and the internal fixed iron core 30 by the current flowing in the coil 20, enabling the movable iron core 40 to move in a direction toward the internal fixed iron core 30.
However, since the related art solenoid has the structure in which the movable iron core 40 moves, the mass of the moving part is relatively large, resulting in a low reaction rate, namely, a slow response speed.
In addition, since the iron cores such as the movable iron core 40, the internal fixed iron core, and the external fixed iron core 10 are positioned around the coil 20, an electrical time constant (inductance/resistance) is so large that when a voltage is applied, a current increases relatively slowly.
Driving force of a solenoid is closely related to a magnitude of a current, and here, since a current may increase relatively slowly, it is difficult for the related art solenoid to obtain fast response characteristics.